¡A amasar, panadero!
by DigixRikaNonaka
Summary: Los padres de Takato se van y él queda a cargo de la panadería, pero se va a una cita con Juri.. Henry y Rika quedan a cargo..¿Serán un buen dúo? ¿Y con Ryo? ONE-SHOT ! xD


_Hola! (: Bueno, este es un nuevo fic de mi pareja favorita de los tamers! :3 jajaja ! Espero qe les guste, y voy a tratar de hacerla un poco mas divertida.. _

_Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, solo hago fanfics por divercion y para entretenerme en vacaciones :3  
_

* * *

_**~ ¡A amasar, panadero!** _

_- Ayúdame a comprender como pasó todo esto. - Decía Takato en forma de súplica._

Takato no podía entender como una cosa había llegado a la otra. Estaba muy confundido, por lo que debió pedir ayudar a Henry para poder recordar lo que sus padres le habían pedido y porque había decidido dejar la panadería en tales manos.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_- Takato, espero que mantengas la panadería en óptimas condiciones mientras nosotros nos vamos. - _

Decía la madre de Takato, como si no supiera que él ya era un joven de 18 años responsable y aún lo trataba como un niño menor.

_- ¡Mamá ya te dije que estará todo bien! _

Respondió Takato tratando de tranquilizar a su madre.

_- Espero que cumplas, así podremos descansar una semana. ¿Estas seguro de que no quieres venir a Okinawa con nosotros?_ -

Preguntó su padre con un tono de voz mas suave, a lo que Takato negó con la cabeza y volvió a contestar que el mantendría todo en orden y mejor de lo que esperaban.

-_ Henry... ¿Tú ayudaras en la panadería?_

Preguntó la madre de su mejor amigo, a lo que el joven de ojos grises contestó que sería un placer ayudar como panadero, como lo había hecho por mucho tiempo las veces que le echaba una mano a Takato cada vez que sus padres no estaban.

- _¿Nos dejan tranquilos entonces? - Volvieron a insistir los adultos._

_- Si ! Mamá, papá ya pueden irse, tomen sus valijas y que tengan buen viaje ! - Exclamó su único hijo mientras ayudaba con las maletas y las subía a un taxi._

_- ¡Nos vemos pronto, hijo! Te llamaremos! - Gritaron sus padres antes de marcharse - ¡Adiós Henry!_

_- Hasta luego, buen viaje! - Gritó Henry mientras veía el vehículo alejarse._ -

Takato y Henry soltaron un suspiro de alivio al saber que los adultos ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que no los oigan. Entonces, entraron a la panadería y comenzaron a charlar...

- _Bueno, espesamos hoy a la tarde._ _- Dijo Henry._

_- Henry, te estás olvidando de algo. _

_- ¿De que? - Preguntó ingenuo. _

_- Tengo una cita con Juri ¿Recuerdas? Y es esta tarde, que sea para mañana. - Comentó Takato despreocupado. _

_- ¿Insinúas que tendré que quedarme solo aquí? - Preguntó el joven con cara de pocos amigos. _

_- ¿Sabes? Puedes llamar a Hirokazu y..._

_- Está estudiando. - Interrumpió_

_- ...A Kenta_

_- De viaje. - Contestó seriamente._

_- Mmm.. ¿Alice McCoy? _

_- Takato, sabes que hace mucho que no la vemos y supongo que está en América... De mucha ayuda no será. - Indicó Henry._

_- ¿A Suzie? - Takato miró a Henry y este último con solo una mirada indicó que no era buena idea._

_- Llamaré a Rika. - Dijo Henry en un tono desesperante. _

_- ¡Claro Rika! ¿Por que no se me ocurrió antes? - Dijo el joven Matsuki con una gran sonrisa. - Eres un genio._

_- Si, si... Seguro. - Comentó Henry. - Me debes un día._

_- Te debo tantos días... - Comentó el castaño. - Bueno, me tengo que ir ! Suerte con la panadería, ah! Y envíale saludos a Rika, hace mucho que no la veo... Adiós! _

_- Adiós. - Saludó el joven Wong sin muchos ánimos._

Takato salió de la panadería y se dirigió hacia lo de la joven Katou. Mientras, Henry hacía el llamado a su vieja amiga Rika Nonaka, tomó el teléfono y esperó a que esta contestara, antes de que hable se escuchaban algunos gritos en su casa, cosas como...

- ¡_Mamá no quiero sacarme fotos! Soy mayor de edad, no puedes obligarme! - Se escuchaba a Rika gritar del otro lado del tubo._

_- ¿Rika? - Preguntó Henry. _

_- ¿Hola? ¿Quien habla? - Contestó con otra pregunta. _

_- Soy Henry, ¿como estás? _

_- Acá luchando por convencer a mi madre que ¡no quiero sacarme fotos! - Gritó a lo que el joven Wong se alejó del teléfono. - ¿Tú como estás?_

_- Bien, bien... Estaría necesitando tu apoyo para esta tarde.. Mas bien, dentro de unos minutos. _

_- ¡Claro, lo que sea! - Contestó desesperada la pelirroja. _

_- Necesito que me ayudes en la panadería de los padres de Takato, así que ven para aquí. _

_- Si, en unos minutos estoy. - Contestó alegremente, algo raro en Rika - ¿Escuchaste, mamá? Me tengo que ir ¡YA! - volvió a hablar al tubo. - Espérame ahí que en unos minutos llego. _

Rika colgó el teléfono y Henry solo esperó sentando leyendo algunas revistas en la panadería. Pensó en las miles de veces que ayudó a Takato junto a Rika y sus Digimons a hacer pan. Era de lo mas divertido y mas si estaban juntos. Además, había practicado tantas veces que ya parecía el mismo pan de la casa, aunque solo Takato y sus padres supieran.. "El ingrediente secreto" que hacía que cualquier maza tuviera un gusto exquisito y mejor que cualquier otra bague.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron sacudidos al escuchar la campanilla de la puerta que le indicaba que alguien había ingresado. Al levantar la vista, reconoció esa agradable figura y enseguida surgió una gran sonrisa de alivio.

_- Bueno, aquí estoy. - Dijo Rika mirando a su viejo amigo._

_- Gracias por venir, Rika. Estaría en grandes líos sin tu ayuda. - Dijo Henry._

_- No me agradezcas aún que no he echo nada. ¿Y donde está el dueño de la panadería? ¿No debería ser él quien estuviera parado frente a mi ahora? - Preguntó con aires de seriedad._

_- Bueno, tenía una cita con Juri. - La pelirroja arqueó una ceja - Y como buen amigo... Aquí estoy. - Comentó Henry_

_- "Takato..." - Pensó la joven de ojos violetas y luego sonrió. - Bueno, ¿cuando abrimos? - Preguntó. _

_- En unas horas, prepárate que comenzamos a amasar. - Contestó Henry atando su delantal. - El maldito de Takato ni siquiera se quedó para preparar la masa._

_- Se las ingenió para escaparse. - Dijo Rika con una risa de por medio. - Cuando vuelva no solo lo espera el pan caliente... También algunos puños míos. _

Henryrió melodiosamente al escuchar esto último, para luego ponerse en acción y preparar el pan fresco de todas las tardes.

Eran un buen equipo, aunque a Rika le costara un poco manipular bien las cosas, pero prosperaba y cada vez mejor. Mientras trabajaban comenzaron a charlar sobre todo un poco: Cosas del estudio, deportes, música, películas... Pero claro, el tema que mas interesaba era el de amoríos.

Primero Rika preguntó solo porque así se había dado la charla, y Henry contestó lo normal. Le gustan casi todas las chicas que ve por la calle, sale con la primera que se engancha y esas cosas lindas que tanto detesta escuchar. Pero entonces, toco el turno de preguntar al joven Wong. Rika simplemente contestó que nada pasaba. Henry no le creía, ella era una chica muy hermosa, con diferentes atributos que la hacían resaltar de las demás chicas, y aunque él insistía en que alguna vez hubo algún muchacho, ella simplemente lo negaba.

Lo que realmente sucedía, es que si había un muchacho. Siempre hubo un muchacho, y siempre fue el mismo muchacho. Obviamente, Rika no le contaría sobre sus sentimientos, ni si quiera a Henry que es uno de sus mejores amigos, pero esas cosas tan íntimas, prefería dejarlas... así, íntimas. Si, dejar a Ryo Akiyama como su mas íntimo secreto, deseo y tentación.

Henry solo se quedó con ese pensamiento, de que si hay alguien. Aunque, decidió no molestar mas a la pelirroja y aceptar que lo que ella decía era cierto. Siguió con su labor para poder terminar pronto, pero sin cortar tan entretenida charla que lo mantenía lejos del aburrimiento y hasta le traía bellos recuerdos.

Pasaron las horas y ya era el momento de abrir la panadería. Él pan estaba perfecto, esponjoso, salado, exquisito, y al abrir las puertas, enseguida comenzaron a entrar los clientes pidiendo el pan del día y algún que otro bocadillo que había. Parecía que ese era su día de suerte, porque mucha gente entraba a comprar.

Rika sentía orgullo al ver como los billetes cambiaban de mano solo para degustar algo que ella había hecho con sus propias manos.

Por unos minutos, los clientes dejaron de venir, era horario de volver al trabajo, por eso se tomaron un pequeño descanso.

_- Buen trabajo. - Comentó Henry._

_- Bastante satisfactorio. - Comentó Rika. __- Solo tendremos una hora para hacer otra ronda ¿No? Ademas, ya son las últimas horas del día, la gente tiene que venir. _

_- Claro, espero que nos paguen. - Dijo Henry riendo. _

_- Yo también... Takato nos debe una. - Comentó Rika. - Y una muy grande._

_- Ni me lo digas. _

_En eso, suena el teléfono de Henry. Era Suzie que lo llamaba desde su casa y parecía ser una emergencia. _

_- ¿En verdad es importante, Suzie? Estoy trabajando justo ahora. - Decía Henry por el teléfono. - Bueno, está bien. Estoy allí en unos minutos. - Cortó la llamada._

Rika miró a Henry con ansias de escuchar su excusa para dejarla sola en la panadería.

- _Problemas en casa... Lo siento Rika pero tengo que ir. - Dijo Henry disculpándose._

_- ¿Y yo que hago aquí? ¿Cierro y me voy o.. Esperas que me queda aquí sola? - Preguntó Rika inquiriendo una respuesta contraria a esto último._

_- ¡No puedes cerrar! Perderíamos dinero... Ademas, ese pan se tiene que vender hoy. - Contestó Henry - Hazme el favor, Rika. - Dijo mientras salía apurado por la puerta - ¡Ahí viene un cliente, nos vemos! ¡Suerte! _

Rika se quedó sentada con cara de pocos amigos, esperando que sonara la estúpida campanilla de la puerta, para ver quien era el imbécil que venía a comprar.

Y si que era un imbécil... Pero un imbécil que la volvía completamente loca de deseos, de locura...

La pelirroja se sonrojó como nunca antes al verlo cruzar la entrada.

El moreno de ojos azules entró despistado al local, con la billetera de cuero en la mano, mirando el suelo. No prestó atención a quien se estaría dirigiendo.

_- Mmm.. Buenas tardes. - Dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza - Desearía medio kilo de pan fresco, si es posible claro. - Hizo su orden con esa perfecta sonrisa en su rostro._

_- Rika lo miró seriamente - ¿Que me ves cara de hada mágica? Aquí no lo deseas, lo pagas. - Comentó con su tono frío de siempre. _

El joven Akiyama solo pudo mostrar una gran sonrisa de alegría al ver a su hermosa pelirroja parada frente a él, con ese traje de panadera que le quedaba tan sensual.

_- ¡Rika! pero que sorpresa mas agradable! - Dijo mirándola con sus chispeantes ojos azules - ¿Que haces aquí?_

_- Jugando al ajedrez. - Dijo sarcástica. - Trabajando, tonto. ¿No me ves? _

_- Pero que hermosa panadera.. - Comentó el moreno mientras miraba toda su figura con una expresión de lujuria total en su rostro - Bueno.. ¿Y por qué estás aquí? Cuéntame. _

La joven Nonaka solo giró sus ojos y comenzó a contarle lo sucedido anteriormente, no le quedaba otra.. Además, estaban ellos dos nada mas en la panadería.

-_ Así que esos tontos te dejaron aquí, sola, con todo este trabajo eh... - Comentó él a lo que la pelirroja asintió. - Que pena. - _

Ryo bajó la mirada, y en una centésima volvió a mirar a Rika y parecía que había tenido la mejor idea que todas.

-_ ¿Que tal_ si_ me quedo aquí y te ayudo? Sería lo mejor. No estarías sola y además, haríamos una perfecta pareja. - Dijo él insinuándole algo mas._

_- EQUIPO no pareja. - Corrigió ella y luego soltó un suspiro. - Si no queda otra.. Será mejor que te quedes, Akiyama._

Ryo entonces dio un saltito de felicidad.

- _Pero vas a trabajar y no quiero ningún acto atrevido ¿Está claro? - Dijo la pelirroja con voz amenazante. _

_- ¡Pues claro preciosa, todo por mi reina! - Contestó él muy feliz. _

_- Ahora, ponte la red en el cabello, los guantes y un delantal, no quiero que se caiga ni un pelo al pan o que toques algo con las manos sucias !_

_- Ryo la miró y pensó que podía hacer una de sus bromas - ¿Que quieres hacer cosas sucias? - Entonces, la tomó por la cintura y la trajo muy cerca de si. _

_- ¡No! Que no toques nada con las manos sucias! - Corrigió Rika y luego se apartó. - No hagas estos juegos, estamos trabajando y este lugar no es mío. _

_- Y entonces.. ¿Para que estás aquí? Vayámonos por ahí y listo, esta no es tu responsabilidad. - Dijo Ryo._

_- Si es mi responsabilidad, por hoy. Le dije a Henry que dejaría todo perfecto hasta que el llegue. _

_- Claro y cuando él venga se arma la anarquía total porque Wong es tan rebelde. - Comentó Ryo siendo muy sarcástico. _

_- ¿Por que no te callas y me ayudas con esto? - Decía Rika cuando intentaba sacar el pan del horno. _

_- ¡A sus órdenes, mi reina! - Exclamó el Rey tratando de tranquilizar un poco a su_ pelirroja.

Rika y Ryo no hacía ni un medio. Eran ambos tremendos imperfectos, tremendos descuidados. Era un milagro de que el lugar no se halla caído en pedazos aún... ¡No! Eso es exagerado. Simplemente, Rika lo regañaba por cualquier error que Akiyama cometiera. Sea así echar una pizca de harina de mas a la masa o chocarse contra ella.

Ryo la estaba soportando demasiado, hasta que se hartó y comenzó la guerra.

- _Rika ¿Por qué no te tranquilizas un poco? - Dijo algo molesto._

_- ¿Y por qué no trabajas en vez de estar gritando como un loco? - Contestó aún mas molesto. _

Entonces, entró una señora a comprar.

- _Mm disculpen, ¿No me darían un kilo de pan, por favor? - Pidió amablemente la señora._

_- Enseguida, señora. - Contestó el joven de ojos azules mientras empujaba a la pelirroja para dejarlo pasar. - Aquí esta_ su_ pedido. _

_- La señora paga el pedido - Adiós joven, gracias._

_- Adiós señora, vuelva pronto. - Ryo la despidió de muy buena manera hasta que sintió un intenso dolor en su pié izquierdo. - _

_- No me vuelvas a empujar. - Dijo Rika mientras le pisaba el pié a su compañero._

_- ¡Rika! - Gritó el de furia. _

Enseguida, volvió a sonar la campanilla de la puerta y esta vez entraba un hombre junto a un niño pequeño. Esta vez, Rika lo atendió.

_- ¿Que tal? - Dijo ella amablemente._

_- Hola, señorita. Deme un cuarto de pan, por favor. _

_- Claro, enseguida. - Rika buscó una bolsa y cuando pasó por al lado de Akiyama, este dejó caer un poco de harina en el hombro de la pelirroja. _

_- Ay lo siento, querida! No te vi. - Comentó falsamente mientras reía. _

_- "Ya vas a ver maldito" - Pensó Nonaka mientras ponía el pan en una bolsa y lo pesaba. - Aquí tiene señor, hasta luego. _

Cuando el hombre se fue, la sonrisa en el rostro de Rika se borró instantáneamente y dio media vuelta para mirar a Ryo de una manera que haría asustar al misma diablo, pero él ni siquiera movió el rostro. Estaba decidido a aceptar la guerra.

- _¿Así que no me viste? - Dijo Rika tomando un huevo y rompiéndolo en la cabeza del chico. - ¡Ay, yo tampoco te vi! _

Ryo no lo pudo soportar, así que tomó un tarro de miel que había por allí y se lo vació en la cara.

_- Discúlpame, mi mano rebelde no pudo controlarse. - Dijo él molesto. _

_- ¡Insolente! - Gritó ella y entonces agarró la harina y la volcó encima de su compañero. - ¡Toma por atrevido!_

_- ¿Que haces? - Gritó Ryo, mientras agarra el polvo para hornear y se lo tira en la cara - ¡Ahí tienes por gritarme!_

Entonces, la sal, la levadura, el azúcar, agua, jaleas, huevos y todos los ingredientes se convirtieron en la municiones de un ejercito de simplemente, un rey por un lado y una reina por el otro, ambos empapados de diferentes ingredientes.

-_ ¡Estas destruyendo todo! - Gritó Ryo mientras daba un paso adelante._

_- ¡Desde que llegaste que aquí todo es un lío! - Contestó Rika acercándose más._

_- ¡Yo solo quería ayudar! - Gritó el rey._

_- ¡Nadie te pidió ayuda! Ademas, el pan que hiciste estaba horrible. _

_- El tuyo ! - Contestó él._

_- El tuyo, imbécil! - Gritó ella._

_- ¡No me digas imbécil, por que si no.. ! - Amenazó Akiyama._

_- ¿Por qué si no qué? - Se enfrentó_ Nonaka.

Tal vez no tendría que haberse acercado tanto a ese depredador tan sensual y tentador que resultaba ser Ryo Akiyama. Aunque a ella le gustaban los retos y a él también. Por eso se dejó llevar por esa energía y pasión que corría por sus cuerpos y ambos se fundieron en un apasionado y voraz beso que casi los deja sin labios a los dos.

Vulgarmente, se diría que se estaban comiendo a besos uno a otro. Era el momento y el lugar perfecto, además de que esa pelea terminó siendo "El ingrediente secreto" que hizo que la noche fuera exquisita.

Pero fueron interrumpidos, cuando otros tórtolos llegaban a deshacer el nido de amor y pasión que tanto les había costado construir.

_- ¡Rika, Ryo! ¿¡Que diablos pasó aquí! - Gritó Takato muy nervioso, llegando con Juri y mirando el espectáculo que habían dejado. _

Ambos reyes se separaron para ver a Takato y tal vez darle alguna explicación.

_- ¡Limpian ya toda la panadería! - Volvió a gritar un inusual Matsuki furioso. - Y además de que gastaron todos los ingredientes, el pan! ¿Que paso con el santo pan? Lo destruyeron! ¿Y como los encuentro? Devorándose uno al otro! _

_- Eh Takato! Basta, tú te fuiste con Juri a hacer cosas mas sucias que esta panadería. - Dijo Ryo molesto - Era tu responsabilidad y la de Henry también que fue el segundo en borrarse! - _

_- ¿Que pasó aquí? - Dijo Henry muy sorprendido cuando entraba a la panadería. - Rika, te dije que.. _

_- ¡Si, ya se que me dijiste! pero bueno las cosas se salieron de control, además, esto es su responsabilidad. _

_- Nosotros juntamos mucho dinero, mas de lo que ustedes se imaginan - Contestó Ryo - Así que de la limpieza, se encargan ustedes. - Concluyó mientras tomaba a Rika y salían de la panadería. - Ah si! De nada eh! _

Ambos caminaron muy contentos y sucios por la gran avenida, no importa que toda la gente los viera como una pareja de fenómenos, ellos siguieron felices de la vida y al fin, muy enamorados.

**~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~**

- _Y eso supongo que fue lo que pasó. - Concluyó Henry. - ¿Entendiste?_

_- Malditos_ reyes.

**_~Fin~ _**

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeeeno! Por fin lo terminé! Me tomó una horas pero al fin está! xD Espero que les halla gustado, y me gustaría que dejen Reviews ! hace rato que tenia esta idea, y tambien eso de la toma de fotos de Rika, tal vez lo haga uno de estos días:D

Bueno, beso gente! (:


End file.
